


it's the most wonderful time of the year

by avosettas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Homestuck 2 Compliant, Twelfth Perigee's Eve, chanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas
Summary: John, Tavros, and Dave celebrate the holidays together.
Relationships: John Egbert/Tavros Nitram/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	it's the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [petasos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **hi i'm pretty much looking for anything fun and wintery (bonus points if hannukah!) with these three!! maybe exchange time - dave shares hannukah w em, john christmas, tavros 12 perigree? earth c preferred over a no-game shared earth au but do whatever you want i'd die if you fill this**
> 
> ok i wrote this in a moving car. also halfway into this i realized i have like zero practice writing dave but i am nothing if not determined so i hope you like it!!!

_Chanukkah_

“I still don’t get this,” John grumbles, trying for the sixth time to strike a match. “We’re celebrating… oil?” 

“Shouldn’t you be familiar with, with that since your planet was covered in it?” Tavros replies with a raised eyebrow, holding the half empty box of matches. 

“Damn, y’all are tough to please - oh my god, John, give me the fucking match.” Dave takes the as of now unlit match from John, kissing him on the cheek as he does. “Rose will give you a more boring explanation, but basically, they tried to kill us. We did not die. Now we eat fried shit.” 

“Sounds festive,” Tavros grins. 

“Hell fucking yeah,” Dave replies, striking the match on his first try. John makes an outraged noise. 

“Here, since you wanna be a baby about it,” Dave lights the tallest candle, the shamash, and takes it out of the chanukiah, holding it out to John. “Light the one on the far right.” 

“This is too much power,” John whispers to Tavros as he shakily maneuvers the lit candle to the end of the chanukiah. 

“It’s a candle, bro.” 

“The, the power…” Tavros agrees when John hands him the shamash to place back in the center. Dave rolls his eyes. 

_Twelfth Perigree’s Eve_

“I thought this was like Christmas?” John asks over Tavros’s shoulder.

Tavros shrugs, sprinkling red sugar on his recently finished cookies. “I, I’ve heard it is.” 

“You are making _bug shaped cookies_.”

“Wow, John,” Dave calls from the couch, staring at the coffee table covered in badly wrapped presents. “Be a little more xenophobic, why don’t you?” 

“I just think it’s weird!” 

“Okay, so then, Dave gets your present tomorrow morning,” Tavros snorts, bringing the cookies to the couch. 

Dave pulls him into his lap, looks directly at John, and says “Boyfriend-ship ended with John, now Tavros is best boyfriend.” 

“What!!!” 

“He made cookies, babe. What have you done lately?”

“Tavros is getting your present.” 

_Christmas Morning_

“Fucking cat!” 

“Wha?” 

“Uh…” 

The table which has been covered with wrapped presents (albeit, very, very badly wrapped), now was covered with ripped wrapping paper, and one very satisfied looking cat. 

“I guess GCat got bored at Roxy’s…” Tavros mumbles, opening the backdoor and shooing the strange cat out.

“The presents, though…” John whines. 

“They’re, uh, fine… anyway, isn’t human Christmas about family?” 

“Tavros is _right_ , as always,” Dave says, throwing his arms around his boyfriends shoulders. “It’s also about cookies and watching shitty Christmas movies like _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation_ , so let’s pop that shit in the blueray player.”


End file.
